The present invention relates to a golf swing training apparatus and method. The disclosed apparatus and method allow golfers of all levels to perfect their golf swing. When used by a golfer the disclosed device encourages the golfer to replicate the ideal double pendulum model golf swing while also feeling the correct rotation of the clubface necessary to hit golf balls long and straight. Additionally, the apparatus provides a golfer with the necessary feedback regarding the feel of a correct golf swing and trains the golfer to consistently execute an ideal swing.
The United States Golf Association (“USGA”), golfs governing body, utilizes a machine named “Iron Byron” to test golf clubs and balls to ensure that both conform to USGA's regulations. Iron Byron hits a perfect golf shot—long and straight—every time. The ideal golf swing that Iron Byron mimics is a two lever or double pendulum model swing.
In a double pendulum model swing there are two levers connected by a hinge that is fixed to rotate about a fixed axis. The first lever (closest to the axis) corresponds to the golfer's shoulders and arms, while the second lever (below the hinge) corresponds to the golf club. The hinge corresponds to the golfer's wrists and hands. The present invention has been developed to accurately replicate Iron Byron's double pendulum motion on a human. The first lever is simulated by an adjustable strap that extends between a golfer's chest and his club, attaching to the grip end of the club. The second lever continues to be the golf club and the hinge continues to be the golfer's hands and wrists which are assisted by a “club clamp” that connects the adjustable strap to the golf club; this “club clamp” is designed to “dial-in” a pre-determined torque on the clubface.
The ideal model requires that the golfer's swing in each direction be made in a single inclined plane and that the hands of the golfer rotate around a fixed point somewhere on a golfer's chest. Moreover, angular momentum is conserved throughout the swing and during impact with the golf ball.
Many devices have been created for training golfers to produce a proper golf swing. Many of the known devices attempt to prevent the golfer from doing something detrimental to his swing, rather than encouraging the golfer to train proactively with his own clubs to create a proper swing. Additionally, known training devices fail to promote a double pendulum model swing motion or to give the golfer necessary feedback regarding the feel of a proper swing. Known devices are generally unable to train the golfer in the proper fundamentals necessary to make a lasting improvement on his golf swing.
For example, it is known to provide a “jacket” to create a link between the golfer's arms and the golfer's torso to guide him through the full range of motion of a golf swing. Another known device is in the form of an elastic loop that is worn over the golfer's head, rests on his shoulders and hangs in front of his chest and stomach with the lowermost portion of the loop held by the left hand as the left hand grips the golf club.
Still other training devices include an elastic cord with a grip that is worn over a golfer's head and rests around his neck, with the golfer grasping the grip and the club, and extending his arm applying tension to the cord during the swing. While tension is maintained in the cord throughout the swing, this device does not define the center of the golf swing and does not encourage a double pendulum motion.
Still yet another known golf swing training apparatus employs a harness and utilizes a weighted shortened shaft for practicing the swing, but may not be used with the golfer's actual golf clubs and to practice actually hitting golf balls.
This, the aforementioned devices inhibit the free motion of a golfer's arms and wrists, are limited in their ability to work with actual clubs, and hitting balls, fail to define the center of the golfer's swing, fail to address clubface rotation (which is a key element to striking a golf ball with a “square” clubface directing straight shots at the intended target, and/or fail to promote a double pendulum swing motion. Also, some prior art provides poor upper levers designed as bungee cords or fixed wands or rods that can be dangerous when used and actually promote poor golf fundamentals.
The present invention allows the golfer to reproduce the double pendulum model and reinforces through muscle memory the fundamentals of this ideal swing. One embodiment of the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by utilizing a harness with a chest plate offering multiple mounting rings options and a uniquely contoured design to fit chests of most sizes of men, women and children, to define the ideal point on a golfer's chest about which a golf swing should rotate. A flexible yet inelastic and adjustable strap extends from the chest plate to a golf club requiring the golfer to maintain a proper radius throughout the swing. The present invention does not inhibit the hinged motion of a golfer's wrists which enables the transfer of angular momentum from the club face to the ball at impact. Moreover, a golfer may utilize their actual golf clubs and balls while training with this device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate many of the above problems in the prior art and to provide a novel device and method for golf swing training.
It is another object of the present invention to promote a double pendulum model swing motion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for golf swing training that allows for the free movement of a golfer's hands, wrists and arms.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for golf swing training that is adjustable to fit golfers of various sizes and body types (men, women and children of many ages).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a harness that defines an ideal point on a golfer's chest through the use of multiple rings about which a golfer should swing to initiate power when executing the perfect golf swing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable flexible yet inelastic strap between a golfer's chest and a golfer's club that encourages full extension of a golfer's arm throughout the golf swing and maintenance of a proper swing radius, both creating greater centrifugal force and clubhead speed while eliminating the inherent dangers and other limitations of the prior art.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp hinging means which can be attached to a golf club in various positions to control the orientation of the club face, and produce the torques required to vary hand, wrist and arm rotation, which ultimately affects the curvature of ball flight.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.